Imperfect Storm/Transcript
(Scene opens up at Googolplex Mall. Cut to Candace and Stacy browsing clothes.) Candace: Hi Mom. Stacy and I are gonna have lunch here at the mall so we'll be hanging out a little longer. (Stacy shows a ferret headband to Candace as she gives Stacy a thumbs up) (Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher House. Linda is seen reading the newspaper.) Linda: I thought you probably would. Candace: (voiceover) Are the boys doing anything bustable yet? Linda: Not yet. Although they are trying to figure out how they can both use the push broom at the same time. Candace: OK, keep me posted. (hangs up) (Phineas and Ferb are seen using the push broom: Phineas pushing the broom while Ferb guides him by standing on the broom and pointing straight.) Phineas: Hey Mom. We're going down to the park to fly our kites. Linda: You guys wanna ride or something? Phineas: I thought you had to meet with those landscaper guys. Linda: Oh right, I forgot. (reads leaflet) Du Bois Landscape Artists. Du Bois Landscape Artists! Phineas: Also, that's yesterday's paper. Linda: I thought the city council was getting a little redundant. (A truck honks outside. Cut to front yard, where two men step out of their truck) Man With Glasses: Hello. I'm Pierre Du Bois. One-day landscape artist. (shakes hands with Linda) Linda: Hi! Oh, it's not Du Bois? Pierre: No. It's just like it spelled. It's French! Du Bois Landscape Artists! (slightly faster) It's just like it's spelled, it's French! Pierre: Except Floraine ain't French. He's from Dutch. Floraine: (speaks in Dutch) Pierre: That's Dutch for "It's nice to meet you.". Linda: Huh. To my American ears, it almost sounded like, "Where's Perry?" (Cut to an arcade store with a sign that said "Richard's Arcade". Perry is seen walking into it, putting on his fedora, and jumps into the P-Drop arcade game, becoming part of it while jumping over chimneys and bouncing off a banana tree down a tunnel to his lair.) Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P. Special surveillance photos tells us that Doof is outfitting his skiff with something. It's hard to tell-- Carl: (offscreen) Sir, I looked up the window at his building just now, and saw the mysterious object was actually a bucket. A huge bucket. Major Monogram: (to Carl) Carl!? Why didn't we just look out the window in the first place? Carl: I don't know sir. Major Monogram: Doggone it Carl, we can't keep wasting out funds like this! (to Agent P) Well anyway Agent P, I guess you can go over there and see what he's gonna do with that large bucket. (Agent P leaves) Carl: Is he gone sir? Major Monogram: Yeah, gone, let's go to Vegas. (Cut to Baljeet holding a large silver stick with a spiral at the end. Buford runs to him while holding a pirate ship model.) Buford: Hey Baljeet, check this out! It's a kite, but it totally looks like a pirate ship! Baljeet: That is very nice! (He walks up a ladder supported by a huge dragon kite as the scene pans out. Chinese music plays.) Have you seen my kite? Buford: Wow! Is it there even be enough wind for something like that? Baljeet: There should be, with Phineas's wind amplification device. (Cut to the wind amplification device at work, then cut to Phineas and Isabella near it.) Isabella: So, how does this work again? Phineas: You start by blowing a bit of wind into the intake funnel. (Phineas inhales, then blows into the funnel. Pan to a tank filled with liquid that looks like water, in which Phineas points at it.) Then we have super cool liquid nitrogen to cool things down. Cold air sinks, until it starts to warm back up again. (pan to a huge blow torch) And that's where we heat it up with a giant blow torch. And then, as it accelerates, it sucks up more air volume, and eventually blows it out with acceleration. (pan to a huge funnel that opens up to let wind out. A bird flying into it loses all its feathers and is blown away.) Isabella: But that was just one big puff of air! How can we fly kites like that? Phineas: Simple! Irving has volunteered to keep puffing air into the intake. (Irving is seen climbing up a ladder.) Irving: I've been eating mint all morning! (shows a bunch of mint) You know, so it won't be stinky! Isabella: That's very thoughtful of you, Irving. Irving: (snidely) I didn't really do it for you. Candace: (Weakly) It's the boys, they're busted. (She falls over.) (Cut to Candace lying on the floor in disbelief, zooming in on her and rotating slowly.) (Song''': Straight-up Bust) Candace: I don't believe it, Stacy The moment is here (She stands up.) My brothers are busted Put it on the blogosphere (She turns toward Stacy and smiles.) ? ? I did not anticipate it, it's a straight-up bust! It's a straight-up bust, ? Things are looking up because my brothers will down It's a brand new day, ? And it makes me wanna say, everybody, it's a straight-up bust! I got more time to play (And this is totally straight-up!) ? (And this is totally straight-up!) I know this sounds cliche But this is totally straight-up bust! Category:Transcripts Category:I